Past, Present, or Future?
by Kiki-the-strawberry
Summary: The well that allows Kagome to go back to the feudal era messes up accidentally transporting Inuyasha into the future but not far enough… ratings may change.
1. Great Aunt?

Past, Present, or Future?

This is my first fanfic! Read and reveiw please!

Summary...

The well that allows Kagome to go back to the feudal era messes up accidentally transporting Inuyasha into the future, but not far enough…

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his Tetsusaiga high over his head as he leaped in the air. A golden light appeared out of his sword slicing the snake demon into many pieces.

"Feh, that was too easy." Inuyasha smirked "Let's go." He said impatiently.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome said "I have to go back to my own time to see my great-aunt!" I just remembered and I'm already late!"

"Oh no you don't! We don't have time for you to go see your aunt we have to go find more jewel shards!" Inuyasha said while trying to stop her.

"Inuyasha, two days of searching for the jewel shards is not more important than my family. I'm going to go see my great aunt so live with it!" Kagome snapped back.

"Kagome… c'mon we don't have time!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha instantly plummeted into the ground creating a slight indention while cursing under his breath. Kagome started running to the well and jumped in. A blue light surrounded her as she was thrown 500 years into the future.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was recovering from being sat.

"Damn it! Why didn't you guys stop her?" Inuyasha said with some annoyance.

"We can't deprive her of her family, that's just cruel." Sango replied snippily. "Besides what's 2 days? We could use a break anyway."

Suddenly all the pieces of the snake began to attach to each other, creating the snake again, only this time it was much bigger, stronger, and it was venomous.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled. "Didn't get enough the first time, eh snake?"

Inuyasha jumped up and raised his sword and sliced down the snake leaving a deep wound. Inuyasha turned around and saw to his surprise the snake heal itself! Sango threw her boomerang and Miroku threw his scrolls around but no matter how hard they tried the snake kept healing itself.

"What's with this thing? Normally it would have to have a sacred jewel shard (or tons of shards) to be able to do that!" Inuyasha said angrily.

The snake started crawling toward Inuyasha, mouth wide open ready to attack. As the snake expelled a breath it let out a small amount of poison that unfortunately Inuyasha inhaled. The poison didn't do anything fatal; it just stunned Inuyasha for a few seconds as the snake got closer. As the effects of the inhaled poison wore off Inuyasha tried to jump out of the way and almost made it, though the fang of the snake caught his side, tearing it open and knocking him into the well that we all know and love….

A.N. It's kinda short i know but please reveiw (please go easy on me this is my first fanfic!)


	2. Through the Well

Disclaimer: ok right now I'm being watched…. watched am I. If the story trails off… you know why!

Past, Present, or Future?

Chapter 2

Through the Well

Inuyasha fell through the well as a blue light surrounded him.

'_Well at least I can get Kagome back now' _he thought. (A.N. Italics are thoughts)

He stopped at the bottom of the well as he had done many times before. He jumped out of it just as Kagome ran by the shrine, chasing her cat. Inuyasha looked around at her and thought something was different about her.

'_She looks younger." _He noticed.

Just as Inuyasha was about to call out Kagomes name, the giant snake demon appeared at the bottom of the well (well most of it was at the bottom… it really didn't fit.)

"You again! Don't you ever quit!" He growled.

In response the snake reared its head back in position to strike. It struck just as Inuyasha jumped out of the way while he felt a sharp pang in his side from where the snake had bit him earlier. Though the snake missed Inuyasha it hit the side of the shrine causing it to fall into pieces on contact.

"Kagomes family is not going to be happy about that!" He yelled.

Kagome turned around as the rest of their family's shrine crumbled away.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!" Kagome screamed looking at Inuyasha and the snake.

"Kagome, stop standing there and take cover!" Inuyasha said trying to fend the snake off.

"Ho-How do you know my name! Who are you! Why do you have dog ears!" Kagome said nervously.

"KAGOME STOP JOKIN' AROUND AND TAKE COVER!" Inuyasha yelled as the snake struck again.

Kagome ran behind the corner of her house and peeked out watching him as he jumped around, slashing at the snake, but wincing every time he landed. Because the poison was spreading he was slower then normal and he had a difficult time dodging the snake's constant attacks. He jumped up and stabbed the snake in the heart while the snake bit him in the back! The snake shriveled up and died and left nothing but a giant skeleton behind. Inuyasha kneeled down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You lose." He said between breathes.

Kagome came out from her hiding spot behind her house and neared Inuyasha, who now had both hands on the ground still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice sounded higher to Inuyasha than it normally did.

"I-I'm fine" he breathed though he was dizzy and clearly not fine.

He looked up at her with his golden orbs, still thinking that she looked younger, and then fell unconscious on the ground.

A.N. Kinda a cliffy but not really. Yes I know it was incredibly short but that was a good place to end the chapter. I hope ya'll liked it! Please review (3 reviews and I'll put out the next chapter!)


	3. Recovery

Disclaimer: I have absolutly no Idea why people put these disclaimers. So I'll say it. I don't own the Inuyasha group. And I'm still being watched. For all you people know I could be killed at any minute. I hope you like this chappie! ; )

Recovery

Kagome gasped has Inuyasha fell unconscious. A dark cloud rolled over head and started thundering, threatening to rain.

'_I need to get him help. He has some pretty bad bites! And some pretty weird ears…'_

Kagome thought as she looked at his unconscious body.

Carefully she turned him over trying to pick him up.

'_Damn! He's too heavy. I'm gonna have to get some help!_

"Souta! Come out here!" She yelled at the open door. She wished she could recruit someone stronger but her grandfather and her mom had gone out of town.

Almost instantly Souta, Kagome's little brother, came rushing out at the sound of his name eager to help with what ever his sister needed.

"Help me get him inside. He needs help, fast!" Kagome said almost too quickly for Souta to understand.

"What is he?" Souta asked as he came over to Kagome's side.

"I think he's a hanyou. Here help me pick him up." Kagome huffed as she and Souta picked him up with combined efforts.

As soon as they walked into their house the rain started to pour as if on cue. They walked Inuyasha over to the couch and laid him down.

"What happened? Why is he hurt like this? And what is a hanyoo or what ever you said?" Souta asked Kagome as if she was being interrogated by the police.

"Ok let's get him fixed up and then I'll answer your questions."

Kagome carefully removed the top of Inuyasha's hoari exposing all of his bites and cuts.

"Man he's worse then I thought." Kagome breathed. "Sputa, do you have the bandages, the peroxide, and the gauze?" She asked.

"Here." Souta handed Kagome all of the medical supplies she needed.

"Luckily I was in a class that taught me how to do this properly!" She said mostly to herself though loud enough for Souta to her it. "Souta call 911. I just remembered these are venomous snake bites! The animal control center will probably have some anti venom shots!" Kagome gasped.

"I can't use the phone! The lines are dead!" Souta yelled back at his sister.

"Umm… okay… don't panic…go get a knife… we are going to need to suck the poison. I think I know how to but I'm not sure how much good it will do. These bites look like they have been there for a while." Kagome said quickly but surely.

Souta ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small yet sharp knife. He brought it back to his sister who took it in her hand and carefully cut an x on his biggest bite. She leaned down and sucked out all the poison she could and then spit it out in a plastic cup her brother had also brought from the kitchen. She repeated the process on every bite he had until there was little or no poison left in the hanyou's body.

"Okay I think that about does it for the poison, though he still has a lot of places that need to be doctored."

After about an hour all of Inuyasha's wounds we're wrapped in the bandages and gauze. Kagome and Souta put a blanket over him and went into the kitchen.

"Ok so like I was saying earlier… What happened? Why is he hurt like this? And what is a hanoo?" Souta asked.

"Okay first of all its hanyou not hanoo and a hanyou is a half demon (trust me, once your older grandpa will tell you all you need to know about hanyous, demons, and other creatures like that.) Second he was in a battle with some sort of giant snake thing right in our family's shrine (or at least what used to be our family's shrine.) It was weird. He knew my name! The snake had already bitten him once on the side before I saw him and than he bit him again as he killed it. Plus he had some minor bites here and there that would still be a problem if left untreated. I think he'll be ok now that we've helped him."

Kagome answered.

She looked out the window at the clear raindrops slowly falling down like tears.

"We should probably cook something warm for him incase he wakes up." Kagome suggested.

She walked over to the stove and started to boil some water.

" I don't think we have any soup. Is there anything else we can cook?" Souta asked.

"I think there is some ramen in the pantry. Pull that out. Its warm, tasty, and filling… It will be the perfect thing." Kagome told him.

Souta pulled out the ramen and placed it into the pot of boiling water and watched it thaw. Kagome took out three bowls and set them aside while she cooked the rest of it.

"I think we can let it sit for a while. Let's go see if he is awake."

Maybe it was the sound of Kagome's and Souta's footsteps or the smell of ramen or the fact that he had been asleep for almost 2 hours now, but what ever the reason Inuyasha Suddenly woke up with no warning. He sat up quickly only to have a sharp pang on his side where the snake had bitten him. He let himself fall down on the couch again as Kagome and Souta walked into the room.

"Well its good to see that you've finally come to! You really hurt your self back there battleing that snake thing." Kagome chirped as she walked over to the couch that he was laying on.

"Kagome? Where's your great aunt? And why do you look at me like that everytime I say your name?" Inuyasha asked. "C'mon we need to go look for the jewel shards we have no time to waste!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked while trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "What jewel shards?"

"Stop kidding around! We need to go get the jewel shards, wench!"

"Really, what are you talking about? I'm not going with you to collect jewel shards, what ever those are. And let go of me!" She said as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Okay… fist of all my great aunt was never here. Second I keep looking at you like that because I have no idea how you know my name. Third what are the jewel shards you care so much about?

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST SAID AS YOU JUMPED INTO THE WELL THAT YOU WERE GOING TO SEE YOUR AUNT! AND I'VE KNOWN YOUR NAME FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW! AND YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT THE SACRED JEWEL SHARDS ARE!" Inuyasha said as loud as he could (which wasn't extremely loud due to his condition.)

"Calm down… maybe you have mistaken me for someone else named Kagome. But I don't think I've ever met you. What's your name? Why were you in our backyard? And what do you mean 'jumped into the well'? Is there something down there?" Kagome bombarded Inuyasha with all the questions at once catching him completely of guard.

"Wait… how old are you?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"14. Why?

'_Something must've gone wrong with the portal! Right now I'm almost at the point where Kagome goes into the well for the first time…'_ He thought. "Umm… no reason. I was just wondering" He said lost in thought. '_should I tell her all about the feudal era? If I'm gonna get back in gonna have to tell her eventually… But something could go wrong with the portal! Oh well I'm going to try anyway. We need to get back to the feudal era._

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and explained to her every thing about her going into the well when she turns 15 and about her miko powers and about every thing else that goes on. About Sango and Miroku (he left out the pervertedness of the monk) and about Shippo.

"Ok I guess I believe you… I mean after all I've seen today it makes some sense… I'll help you get back but only after your better." Kagome said with a smile. "Lets just see how you do tomarrow." And with that she walked out of the room and served the ramen to one happy and (though he would never show it) greatful hanyou.

Okay that was my longest chappie yet I think. R&R please!


	4. What the Hell is Wrong with the Well

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own the Inuyasha group yeah yeah whatever. I'd still like to say this. WHY HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE COME TO HELP ME YET! IM BEING WATCHED! That is all enjoy the chapter! ; )

**What the Hell is Wrong With the Well?**

Inuyasha finished is ramen quickly. Though he didn't really notice it, Kagome was looking at him in great curiosity the whole time he ate.

"So you are a hanyou right? A half demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, so who cares?" He replied with a slight irritation in his voice.

"No one I was just wondering." Kagome said.

"As soon as the sacred jewel is finished I will become a full demon no doubt about that." He continued.

"Okay, but is there anything you want more than becoming a full demon?" She asked.

"Yeah right, like there is anything I would want more." Inuyasha snapped quickly.

"All right, just asking. You don't have to get all snappy."

As soon as she said this, Souta ran out of the kitchen with a look of worry and anger on his face.

"That darn cat is outside in the rain! Why didn't you get him when you went out earlier?" He angrily said.

"Well I was getting him but there was a giant snake in the backyard and it was a little hard to get around!" Kagome snapped.

"Well he's out there now probably stuck in the rain!"

"It's stopped raining. You can go outside and get him now if you want but I'm going with you. There might be more giant snakes or demons out there."

"Fine let's go." Souta replied as he walked to the door.

"I'm coming too. I want to see if the well is working." Inuyasha said as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Oh no, you're staying right there! In case you haven't noticed you are covered in scratches and bites and you can barely stand let alone walk!" Kagome said trying to stop him.

"Look, these wounds don't hurt bad at all and I really have to get back to my own time. I just want to see if the well is working."

"Fine I guess you can come but you have to be extremely careful." She said with a little doubt in her voice.

All three of them walked outside. Souta ran off looking for their cat while Kagome fallowed Inuyasha to the now almost demolished well. As soon as they got there, Inuyasha jumped strait into the well forgetting his wounds. He was surrounded by the familiar blue light as he went through the well. He was warped to the bottom of the well but something didn't feel quite right. He jumped out only to see the same 14-year-old Kagome standing there with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Ugghhh damn it! What the hell is wrong with the well? It acts like is going to transport you somewhere but then it throws you back! That was a complete waist of my time" Inuyasha angrily grumbled as he walked back to Kagome's house.

As Kagome walked back with him Souta ran up to her with the cat in his hands and a look of concern on his face.

"Look what I found tucked away in his collar!" He said thrusting a white piece of paper at Kagome.

"It says:

_Something is wrong with the well you see!_

_To you it is a catastrophe!_

_It's just as horrible as it can be!_

_But it's hilarious to me!"_

Kagome read aloud.

'_Someone is messing with me for their own amusement. That's going to cost them. As soon as I find out who is behind this they are going to wish that they were never born!' _Inuyasha thought to himself, his temper flaring._ 'It's only going to be a matter of time before I find them. And they won't be laughing.'_

A.N. That chapter was extremely short I know but I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know what to go on! Please please please please please review (I don't want to sound selfish but I don't know how many peeps are reading and whether or not I should continue the story!)


	5. Back from the Past: Sango and Miroku

Disclaimer: Ya well still don't own the Inu group (but there are those who have no clue wat the cat says.)

Inuyasha: Well it's obvious why no one understands you, you're demented.

Me: What did you say? (Grabs a metal bat)

Inuyasha: Nothing! (Runs away)

Me: Get back here hanyou!

Past, Present, or Future?

Back to the Past with Sango and Miroku

"Wake up! Hurry Inuyasha!" Kagome said "There are two people in the back yard who want you and who seem to know me."

"W-What? Hmm that's probably Sango and Miroku. They thought I would be back a lot sooner." Inuyasha replied with a sleepy look in his eyes.

All of the sudden they herd a loud yell.

"Hentai!" Slap

"Ya that's defiantly them" He decided

"Well why don't you come outside and talk to them they sound impatient."

Inuyasha fallowed Kagome outside to where Sango and Miroku were standing. Miroku had a red hand print on his face and Sango was angrily glaring at him.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku asked observing all of his bandaged wounds.

"The snake fallowed me through the well. Didn't you see it go through?"

"No, as soon as you fell through the snake just disappeared, it was weird." Sango said with a look of concern on her face. "And why doesn't Kagome remember us?"

"Well, maybe it's because I've never met you!" Kagome snapped.

"We're a year before Kagome's regular time. Right now she's 14 and we have no way of getting back! The well has somehow sealed itself off." Inuyasha replied ignoring Kagomes remark.

"Well we need to find a way back!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Someone is trying to mess with us. Look at this note Kagome found tucked away in her cats collar." Inuyasha said while handing the note to his friends.

"Well that's just plain annoying!" Miroku said.

"It looks like there's something on the back." Sango noticed "It says

_Who I am, you don't have a clue_

_All you know is that I'm waiting for you_

_You stay on the same tree branch almost every day_

_But when she says 'Sit' you're not there to stay"_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya and what does it mean 'but when she says sit-"But Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha flying to the ground making a small indention. "What did you do that for?" She asked him.

"I didn't do that you did!" He snapped crossly.

"How did I do that? You have control over your body and I have control over mine. I can't force you to sit or whatever you did!" She replied in a frustrated tone.

"Actually Kagome he's right, you did do that. You see that necklace around his neck?"

"Yeah."

"Well as long as that necklace is around his neck he has to 'sit' every time you tell him to. It is really useful when he gets mad." Sango told Kagome.

"Oh wow, cool! I suggest you start listening to me dog boy or you will be in trouble." She said as she gave him a malicious smile.

"Oh shut up. We need to find out who is behind this mess and we need to find out now. Why don't we go to my tree and see if there is any thing over there. It sounded as though the note wanted us to go over there." Inuyasha said while he got up.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said as she started toward the tree.

When they got there they all looked around but they didn't find anything at least until Kagome gave out a frightened scream!

Look at this clearing on the branch!" She shuttered looking at an area on a branch.

The bark had been scraped away leaving nothing but the bare yellow part of the branch.

"It's all been scraped away and there's a message written in read ink." Sango observed.

"That's not ink. That's b-blood." Kagome gulped

A.N. Short chappie I know and i'm sry for the cliffie but i'm not writing another chappie until I get at least 5 reviews! (I don't know whether to keep going or not!)


End file.
